Watch This Mountain Fall
by Pepsa
Summary: Just when Rose and Scorpius' relationship seems to finally be blooming into something more, Scorpius' mother is struck dead by a sudden heart attack. When Rose starts getting strange flashbacks, she begins to suspect something might be seriously wrong.


**A/N: I thought Fanfiction needed another Scorpius and Rose story, so here it is. Please read and review! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, but the made-up ones are mine.**

**Albus: August 17, 2031**

Her face is really a marvel. After everything, that face seems to patch everything up the instant she smiles. I find myself grinning back. She really is something.

**Rose: December 21, 2022**

It was the first day of Christmas break and Rose Weasley was admiring the hand-crafted embellishments on her porcelain teacup. The intricate blossoms reminded her of her younger cousin, Lily Potter. She sighed and shook her head at herself, the first day of break and she was bored. She supposed it was to be expected. Her parents didn't get off of work until two days before Christmas and her brother, Hugo, was staying at his friend Mace Wood's house until then. Absentmindedly, she picked up her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ and began to flip through the pages. After a few minutes, she lost interest in the well-worn edition and wandered up the staircase to her bedroom. Sifting through her trunk, she found a spare quill and two pieces of parchment. If she was confined to the house, then she might as well contact her best friends.

_Al,_

_I am bored out of my mind and Hogwarts, A History won't even entertain me. I'm just writing to see how your break is going. You should visit soon! Well if you don't, I'll see you at Christmas. I'm so excited, Mum promised to buy me _Exotic Charms for the Advanced Enchanter_ and I'm hoping Dad will get me a new broom, my Firebolt 300 is getting way too slow. Anyways, write back soon!_

_Rose_

_P.S. Do you happen to have my Quidditch gloves? I can't find them!_

Rolling up the parchment, I set it on my desk to wait. I turned back to my desk and pulled out a second sheet of parchment.

_Scor,_

_I know you probably have to stay at the manor for most of break, but could you please ask your parents if you can visit? Pretty please? I'm terribly bored and I know Al probably is too. Knowing the two of you, you must be dying to get some Quidditch in before the predicted snow storm hits. I wouldn't mind a game myself. Anyways, I know your parents promised you a set of advanced potions ingredients for Christmas so maybe you could share? You're welcome to my book on exotic charms if you like. Enjoy your holidays and please write back soon!_

_Rose_

_P.S. Did you see my Quidditch gloves in the locker room? I think I've misplaced them again…_

Finishing the letter, I roll it up like the other one and attach the two to my owl, Lyra. She hoots happily and soars off into the darkening gray sky.

**Scorpius: December 21, 2022**

My quiet reading of _A Chaser's Guide to Getting the Quaffle _was interrupted by a mild scuffle by my window. Slowly rising from my bed, I opened the window as two owls flew in. I recognized them immediately as Al and Rose's owls. I quickly untied the parchment from their legs and fed them a couple owl treats. Smiling slightly, I wandered to my desk and opened Al's letter. I grinned at my best mate's hilarious anecdotes about his pranks on his older brother, James and younger sister, Lily. At the bottom was a P.S. COME TO GODRIC'S HOLLOW! I sighed and turned to Rose's letter. Her curly handwriting causes an involuntary smile to come to my face. It instantly turned to a frown. No, I thought, I am not going soft for Rose Weasley after all these years. And it truly had been quite a few years. I often looked back and speculated at how the three of us had become friends.

**Scorpius: September 1, 2017**

I had been sitting on the train for fifteen minutes already, staring at the yellowing pages of my copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages. _I really couldn't focus, the nervousness seeming to overwhelm me. I knew my dad wouldn't mind as much as my grandfather if I was sorted into Slytherin, but the fact remained that I was expected to join the house. In all honesty, I didn't know how I felt about that. I mean, asides from its association with the Dark Arts, Slytherin wasn't too bad. I knew most of the boys my age. Jack Crabbe and Matt Goyle were just brawn with no brain, but Alec Zabini was alright. I was lost in my train of thoughts when the compartment door slammed open and I heard a girl's voice ask, "Can we sit here?"

I merely nodded my head and continued my fixed stare on the book. Yet the girl seemed intent on breaking the awkward silence.

"That's one of my favorite books," she managed to say, "I've read it three times."

"Six." I said, grinning as I looked up at the girl. I was surprised to find another boy sitting next to her.

"I'm Rose Weasley," she proclaimed, grinning back, "and this is my cousin Albus Potter. We're first years, are you a first year too?"

"Yeah. I'm Scorpius." I answered, hoping she didn't know my last name.

"Oh, you're Draco Malfoy's son! I think it was very sweet of your grandmother to help Uncle Harry." I looked at her in confusion and she elaborated. She then lapsed into a tale of how my Grandmother Narcissa helped to save Harry Potter's life. It all ended with,

"And she did it all because she loved her son." After that a thoughtful silence ensued, the first one that wasn't awkward. After a while, the boy spoke up.

"So you play Quidditch?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm a Chaser. Next year I'll go out for the team, whatever team that is."

"I'm a Seeker. Rose here is a Chaser too." And with that, we lapsed into a long conversation about everything Quidditch. As we began to get closer to the school, the light conversation shifted to talk on Hogwart's houses.

"I want to be in Gryffindor, of course. Like my brother and mum and dad." Albus proclaimed.

"Gryffindor would be my first choice, but Ravenclaw would be nice too." Rose added. "How 'bout you Scorpius?" she inquired politely.

"Err… I'm not really sure. Maybe Ravenclaw. My dad and grandfather want me to get Slytherin. But, I don't know." The two nodded and once again we slipped into a comfortable silence.

The rest of the train ride and the procession to the school across the lake was pleasant but uneventful. I now found myself now listening to the Sorting Hat's song. It was nerve-wracking to say the least and my mind was reeling just thinking about it. Professor Longbottom seemed to read the list of names much too fast. Both Crabbe and Goyle were sorted into Slytherin and Laura Abbot to Hufflepuff, Winston Goldstein to Ravenclaw. Before I knew it, the professor called,

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

The whole hall seemed to grow silent, as Malfoy was the most notorious Death Eater name. I stared at the professor and I felt Rose Weasley give me a little nudge to move. I smiled gratefully at her and slowly proceeded to the stool. I felt the Sorting Hat slip onto my head.

_Well, another Malfoy, I see. I was wondering when I'd get one of you. I could put you in Slytherin like all your ancestors, and you would be fine. But oh, what is this I see, disappointment. A thirst to prove yourself, but not for power, to be different from the rest of your family. Very noble indeed. A strong spirit you have, boy. There's only one place for you. I think you'll make it,_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**Scorpius: December 21, 2022**

And make it I did. From that day, the three of us have been completely inseparable. I knew I was now a common Gryffindor icon, and Zabini and I never really got on again. Whenever our parents had functions that we both attended, we were highly formal and avoided each other as much as possible. Although my parents didn't object to my friendship with Albus and Rose, they didn't exactly approve of it. And that's why I didn't leave the manor during Christmas break, because did I really need to cause a scene with my aristocratic parents?

**A/N: Yeah, a little boring, but it's the first chapter so I have to set it up.**


End file.
